Xanthan gum is known for its pseudo-plastic behavior, and excellent suspending properties. One problem with commercially available xanthan gum is that it must be mixed with strong agitation to get it into aqueous solution. Another is that in certain low pH solutions, a flocculant appears in the solution upon sitting. This flocculation is readily seen in otherwise clear solutions, such as imitation fruit drinks.
Xanthan gum is typically recovered from its fermentation beer with 2-3 volumes of isopropanol as a constant boiling mixture, then dried and milled.